A Little Revenge
by Siberiantigers05
Summary: Bella finds Alice and Edward in bed, together, one day. What will her reactions be? Her reactions are not to be expected. And what about Jasper's reaction? This happens 20 years after Bella and Jasper find their mates in bed with the wrong mates. One-Shot


A Little Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my insanity.

Bella's Point Of View

I opened my eyes and looked over to Jasper lying beside me, with a smug grin on his face.

"I think that is the best sex I have ever had Angel." Jasper whispered into my ear as I snuggled closer to him.

"Only the best for my Jasper." I whispered back to him.

"You know I think I am glad that Edward and Alice cheated on us, because we could have never had you and me if they hadn't." Jasper mused.

"I think I agree with you, I mean if I hadn't walked in on them having sex, I would have never been able to get a trustworthy mate." I said back.

"I am glad I ran away with you and turned you into a vampire all those years ago." Jasper nudged in closer to me.

"I am glad too, but twenty years is not really that much time." I giggled as I snuck in a kiss, which turned into a full make out session.

After that, Jasper and I just ended up having sex again, after all, we were in a bed, but when had that really mattered anyway.

I really was glad that I had walked in on Edward and Alice all those years ago, twenty years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I stepped out of my truck and wondered were Edward was, normally the second my truck pulled up, Edward was at my side. _

_It didn't bother me too much thou, so I just went up to the Cullens house._

_When I knocked, it was not Edward who answered the door, but Esme._

_Once again I was surprised that Edward had not already come down to see me, but again I brushed it off again._

_I made my way up to Edward's room, and saw that his door was closed. I thought that maybe he was trying to block out his siblings by closing his door. I made my way to the door and opened it._

_What I saw inside, at first just made me shocked, and then anger, and then I felt a new courage like feeling._

_By this time Edward and Alice realized I was standing at the door, watching them, both naked in bed._

_Edward had a scared look on his face and the same went for Alice._

"_Bella . . . please understand what you are seeing." Edward begged me as I simply stood at the door, now leaning on the door frame, feeling emotionless. _

"_Oh, course I understand Edward." I cooed in the voice of someone talking to a small child. "When you left me the first time, you realized how much you liked to be without me. But then you realized that you needed someone to keep you company, to entertain you, that is way you allowed me to stay with you when I saved you from the Volturi. Although, I was not very good entertainment, no proper kisses, no sex, no make out sessions and you always had to watch what I was doing to make sure I didn't hurt myself. Of course I understand Edward. I also understand why you did it with Alice. When you left me the first time, you enjoyed seeing my pain, and you thought that Jasper's pain would be so much greater than anyone else is in the family. So you chose to have sex with Alice."_

_By the time I had finished talking to Edward I had a smile of insanity and the entire Cullen family had gathered outside Edward's door. Each member of the family had heard ever word I said._

"_Well, I guess this is good-bye." I said to the shocked Cullens. "I will never see you again; at least I will not attempt to make any contact with you." Each Cullen started at me, but what surprised me most was the way Jasper looked at me; with the look of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

_With that last look and smile of insanity at the Cullens, I skipped down their stairs, but not before hearing Jasper say, "You disgust me Alice." _

_When I stepped out of the Cullens house, I felt a sweep of wind to my left, and turned to see Jasper standing there._

_There was longing in his eyes, but also hurt from what he had just seen._

_Then he whispered, so faint that no one but I could hear it, "Will you run away with me Isabella Swan? Will you do me the honor of running away with me into a new life?"_

"_I do indeed accept your offer, Mr. Whitlock. Although you must take me to my father, so I may tell him I accepted a college scholarship to some far off country, in which I will probably live there for the rest of my life." I replied in the same low whispered manor. _

"_Then come my angel, I will take you, and in turn we will travel the world, and never let our past bring us down again." Jasper whispered in my ear as he picked me up in his arms, and ran._

"_I was sent a demon for my mate, but was saved by an angel, for whom I do hope will become my true mate." Jasper whispered to the wind as I lay curled up in his arms._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I don't believe I was to hear those words, but I did and those words helped to become my future.

I told Charlie my lie, he believed me and Jasper and I simply ran away, to be forgotten by most.

After a few months, while Jasper and I were 'on the run', we started dating. And soon after that I changed my name to Angel, Jasper and I were married, I was changed to be a vampire, and that was my life.

I loved ever part of the life of Angel Whitlock.

I snuggled closer and closer to Jasper until the time when the sun shone bright into our room, making it look like the walls were on fire from the light.

"Come on Angel. We should get ready for our performance for the Volturi's visitors, whoever they are." Jasper said as his body moved, if possible, closer to mine.

"Okay." I simply stated as I slipped out of bed, with Jasper right behind me.

I stepped into the shower, and again Jasper was again right behind me. When we had finished our shower, or rather make out session, Jasper and I got the clothes we would wear, but we didn't put them on.

Instead we both put on black jeans and tight fitted, at least mine was tight fitting, blood red t-shirts. I slipped on my high heel black boot, while Jasper went to get his black tennis shoes.

As soon as both of us were completely ready, we went out to our car. We had decided to only have one car, Jasper's sleek black sports car, with flames racing up the sides of the car.

It took us about an hour to get to the Volturi, even with Jasper driving two hundred an hour.

We lived normally in the far off country side near a forest, but we were never part of the Volturi. We just happened to be currently living somewhat close to them.

The Volturi simply adore Jasper and me, although more me. When I was changed, being Edward's girlfriend to Jasper's wife had made a big difference in my transformation.

It had made such a change, that my power was to be able to do anything I wanted. This, the Volturi loved me for, even if I did not join them, Jasper and I sometimes did favors for them.

My favorite thing to do, only if it was with Jasper, was to perform for the Volturi and their friends. After Jasper and I had gotten married I needed some way to express myself, and performing did that.

"We are here my Angel." Jasper's words broke through my thoughts.

Jasper and I stepped out of the car and walked hand in hand into the castle of Volturi. Soon we spotted Aro and walked up to him.

"Aro." Jasper called to him.

Aro turned his head, and his face cracked into a huge grin.

"Angel! Jasper!" He shouted, before running up and giving us a huge hug.

"Would you be ready soon to perform? I do believe my guest have just arrive, and I do want to see them, old friends I did invite." Aro said with a grin on his face.

"We will be ready in ten minutes, Aro" I replied coolly. "Now go see your friends, we know what to do." I said, pushing him to where I knew his friends would be.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Jasper said, while pulling me in the other direction that Aro had one.

In ten minutes, Jasper and I were ready for everything.

We both sat on a platform under the stage of the Volturi; I lying curled around Jasper's feet like a cat, with Jasper simply standing.

Soon enough we heard Aro's voice, "Thank you for coming today my friends. Today we have a real treat. On this fine day we will be hearing a live performance of two songs, both performed and written by Jasper Whitlock and Angel Whitlock. So give it up for their first song, Bruises and Bite marks."

We heard steps, most likely Aro walking off the stage, and then the music started and the platform started to rise.

When the platform stopped raising it was Jasper's single to start singing.

"_Two single hearts on fire  
currently on the wire  
as inhibitions fade  
a focused moment made"_

I uncurled my body from Jasper's feet and there were loud gasps, after all I was only wearing my black lace panties and bra. It was an outfit to match Jasper's with his long black silk pants and no sleeves fully opened button down black collared shirt.

_"Bruises and bite marks say  
takes one to bring the pain  
passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams"_

Slowly I circled around Jasper and showed off my body, and half danced with Jasper.

_  
"You're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl  
you bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
and make you say my name  
you will believe my lies  
that I'm not like other guys"_

I was now moving and dancing around Jasper's body as he sang the song to me.

_  
"That sparkle in my eyes  
is part of my disguise"_

Now Jasper and I stared into each other's eyes.

"_You're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
let's make this moment worth the while  
let's kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

Again Jasper was singing this song to me. I remember when he first wrote it, when I was still human and he and I were dating.

_  
"You're in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here  
let's make this moment worth the while  
let's kill the night and go down in style  
feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

Jasper finished up his song with me dancing about him, swirling my body to simply tease him.

Quickly I moved off the stage and into the wings, or the side of the stage behind the curtain. I quickly changes into a strap less corset that was silky black and a pair of black silk pants to match Jasper's, but mine were more feminine.

As I changed, Jasper announced to the crowd that, "We will be performing the song Angel wrote 'Angels'." The music then started and Jasper stepped to the side of the stage to play his black guitar with flames licking its side, like our car.

I then entered the spot light, and stared down at the crowd as the music started. Each one of the Cullens was sitting down at tables in front of the stage.

I stared over at Edward and then grinned, the song I was to sing I wrote for him.

"_Sparkling angel I believe  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

I stared at Edward while I sang as I knew that Jasper looked at Alice as he played his guitar and did the back up singing.

_"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie."_

I kept my gaze fixed on Edward and I could feel Jasper doing the same with Alice.

_"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
there's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

This was the way we felt, and they had to know that. __

"The smile when you tore me apart  
you took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

We really had reached an end that was when Jasper and I had left.__

"This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life."

It was wrong of Alice and Edward to do that do Jasper and I. __

"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

I ended my song and Jasper came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, claiming me as his.

The audience then burst into applause and Jasper and I walked down the steps of the stage for everyone to come over and say hello.

At first it was everyone from the Volturi saying how great we were, as they always loved our singing. But then Aro shooed them off, as he knew that Jasper would want to talk to the Cullens alone. I also wanted to talk to them, but Aro did not know that I was Bella Swan, he only knew me as Angel Whitlock, who had never meet the Cullens.

Esme and Carlisle quickly ran up to Jasper and hugged him; I knew that they would miss him very much. Next Emmett came up and high-fived him, and patted him on the back. The last was Rosalie, who looked like she did not know what to do, but Jasper went up and just gave her a small hug, in which she returned.

"I am so glad that you found a mate Jasper." Esme grinned "What is your name dear? I am Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, my son Edward and Emmett and daughters Alice and Rosalie.

"My name is Angel Whitlock, and I am very glad to meet you and your family . . . again." I replied coolly, watching as their faces turned to confused expressions at my term of 'again'.

"What do you mean Angel?" Carlisle asked, sounding quite confused.

"She means that you all have meet Angel before." Jasper said, letting a smirk play across his lips.

The Cullens still looked confused, so I decided that they needed another hint.

"You knew me better as Bella, Bella Swan." I smiled as their mouths all popped open to hang loosely.

"Bella?" Edward spoke for the first time. "My name now is Angel, Angel Whitlock." I told him, quite amused.

"But . . . Wait . . . When . . . How . . ." Edward struggled with his speak.

"Well Edward, when you break someone heart twice, they are not likely to want to come crawling back to you. What can I say? Jasper and I ran away together, and we fell deeply in love." What I said was true, like in my songs, I spoke the truth.

"Come on Angel. Let us get going." Jasper smirked pulling me toward the door.

I quickly pulled a piece of paper and a pen from thin air, and wrote down my cell phone number.

I then used my powers, again, to move the piece of paper into Rosalie's hands.

"Call me sometime Rose; and you too Emmett, Esme, Carlisle. It would be fun to hang out and just talk." I yelled as Jasper pulled me out the door.

"Bel-Angel and Jasper wait!" "Edward and Alice called after us.

We turned around to see them following us.

"Yes?" Jasper and I answered at the same time.

"Please take me back Bel-Angel." Edward begged me. "Please Jasper." Alice begged Jasper.

"We are sorry, but what you two did to the both of us broke us out of love. We no longer love you." I said coldly toward them

"And I completely agree." Jasper said just as coldly with no hesitation.

Jasper and I then turned around, and walked out of the castle of the Volturi.

Jasper and I loved each other, nothing would change that, no one would change that, not even Edward or Alice or both.

"Let the demons come, our love is far greater then they. And when they see that, my Angel, we will indeed befriend them again, my fair Angel." Jasper said in his silkily southern accent that he knew I loved.

"Indeed, my solider." I replied using his favorite nickname.

And with that we sealed the agreement with a long kiss.

Author's Note: Hey guys! If you read my story then all I can say is thank you. I got this idea while listening to the songs 'Bruises and Bite marks' by 'Good with Grenades' and the song 'Angels' by 'Within Temptation', and when you mix that with my like for fan fictions about Jasper and Bella . . . well you get this crazy fan fiction. Please forgive me if this story is really bad, I have never done a one-shot, but I have always wanted to. I am also sorry that Bella and the others are sometimes out of character, especially Bella, but you have to remember these guys went through a lot, and that changes people (and vampires too). I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
